


Скажи

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Жан помогает Эрену и Армину осознать их чувства друг к другу





	Скажи

Больше всего Армин хотел оказаться в одной группе с Эреном, когда отряд отправят на очередное полевое задание. Он не мог признаться даже самому себе, почему это так важно — провести жалкие три дня — всего лишь три дня — рядом с Эреном. Но это было важно.

Поэтому Армин ужасно расстроился, когда попал в группу Жана, а Эрена отправили с Марко на другое задание. Расстроился, но, как обычно, не подал виду, что ему плохо, бодро попрощался с Эреном, пожелал ему не отбиться от своих и не заблудиться в лесу.

Эрен терпеливо выслушал все эти поспешные пожелания, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Армина, а потом положил руку ему на плечо и спросил:

— Ну что ты? Не хочешь идти с Жаном? Он, конечно, тот еще придурок, я тебя понимаю, давай попросим инструктора — и поменяешься с Томасом?

Армин застыл на месте от удивления. Он и не знал, что Эрен замечает, в каком он настроении на самом деле, и, не подумав, проговорился:

— Дело не в Жане, мы хорошо ладим.

Ничего такого страшно секретного в том, что он подружился с Жаном, конечно, не было, но Армин все-таки не хотел, чтобы Эрен знал.

— А, вот как. И в чем тогда дело? — спросил Эрен, помрачнев и глядя исподлобья.

Иногда настроение у него менялось в один момент. Под его хмурым взглядом Армину пришлось признаться.

— Просто не хочу провести столько времени без тебя, — сказал он и поспешно добавил: — С тобой мне веселее и поболтать можно и… 

— Я понял, — перебил его Эрен. — Тогда давай все же поговорим с Шадисом?

— Бесполезно, Жан сам пытался, — ответил Армин расстроенно. — Он же хотел быть вместе с Марко.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — немного помолчав, пообещал Эрен. — Не переживай.

А потом ушел к своей группе и спокойно начал укладывать вещи в походную сумку.

«Ну и идиот же я, — подумал Армин. — Если не научусь контролировать себя, то Эрен никогда не сможет рассчитывать на мою поддержку».

Весь дневной переход он провел в отрешенном состоянии. Впереди шел Жан, и Армину оставалось только бездумно следовать за ним, иногда поглядывая по сторонам. Будь Эрен рядом, можно было бы сказать ему, что вот на этом дереве красивой бахромой собралась старая, отходящая от ствола кора, а в том овражке купается мышка — смотри, какая смешная, может, спасается от лисицы или просто перебирается вплавь на другой берег, ведь такой длиннющий овраг ей не обойти. Можно было бы показывать Эрену разных птиц, которых Армин узнавал — почти всех, потому что обожал орнитологический атлас из библиотеки родителей и выучил его наизусть. Можно было бы иногда касаться руки Эрена будто невзначай и ощущать кончиками пальцев узор его кожи.

Когда стемнело, Армин совсем погрустнел. Тоска по Эрену преследовала его всегда, но особенно сильно мучила именно ночью. В темноте отчего-то не думалось о хорошем.

Все уже укладывались спать, когда в кустах кто-то завозился, затрещал ветками. Милиус вскочил с поваленного ствола, на котором сидел у небольшого костерка, — Жан назначил их с Накком сторожить первую половину ночи.

Армин с удивлением смотрел, как из кустов выбирается Эрен.

— Еле вас нашел, — довольно сообщил он, отряхивая рукава куртки от сухих веток и листьев. — Привет, парни!

Милиус и Накк неуверенно помахали ему и обалдело посмотрели друг на друга.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — все еще не веря в его неожиданное появление, спросил Армин.

— К тебе пришел, — улыбнулся Эрен. — Ты же хотел.

— Но… вас же в другую сторону отправили, — заметил Армин.

— Я видел ваш путь на карте, между точками ночевок всего-то мили четыре. А потом уже разойдемся в разные стороны. 

— Ты шел по лесу четыре мили — в темноте?

— Ну, вышел я еще засветло, да и нехитрое это дело — тут же тропка есть, не заблудишься. И у меня лампа с собой, недавно загасил.

— Эрен?! Ты зачем сюда приперся? — гневно спросил Жан, вылезая из-под своего навеса и рывком выпрямляясь во весь рост.

— Тебе-то какое дело? — в тон ему ответил Эрен, мгновенно ощетинившись.

— Я отвечаю за этот отряд, так что немедленно говори, что ты тут забыл! — еще громче потребовал Жан, угрожающе надвигаясь на Эрена.

— Я пришел увидеться с Армином! — заявил тот с хорошо читающимся в голосе вызовом.

На переносице у него начали собираться морщинки, делающие его взгляд похожим на волчий.

Жан переводил глаза с него на Армина и выглядел растерянным. Он почему-то больше не спорил, словно не находил, что еще добавить.

— Ладно, я ничего не скажу инструктору, — смущенно пробормотал он наконец.

— Чего? — еще больше вызверился Эрен. — Конечно, не скажешь! Это даже не обсуждается! Ты что о себе думаешь?.. Я бы и заикаться не стал, что ничего не разболтаю, если бы ты пришел к Марко! Это и так ясно!

— Спасибо, Жан, — мягко сказал Армин.

Жан кивнул, выглядя еще более смущенным, чем до этого. Развернувшись к ним спиной, он вернулся под свой навес.

Эрен тут же успокоился, достал из сумки лампу, поджег фитиль веточкой из костра и снова посмотрел на Армина.

— Пойдем? — спросил он, взяв его за руку и потянув за собой. — Там есть одна полянка — ты не поверишь — на пнях что-то светится! И свет такой чудной!

— Это гнилушки, — объяснил Армин, идя следом за ним и не глядя под ноги. — Знаешь, я сегодня видел вальдшнепа. И зарянок! И лазоревку.

— Ух, здорово! И как ты их отличаешь?

Эрен вдруг остановился, огляделся по сторонам и повесил лампу на короткий сук ближайшего дерева.

— Они совсем разные, — говорил Армин ему в спину. — Я тебе покажу! Вот отправят нас в лес вместе — и я все тебе покажу.

— Обязательно, — серьезно ответил Эрен, оборачиваясь к нему, и вдруг притянул к себе, обхватывая за пояс.

Армин замер в его руках, часто моргая. Они уже отошли от лагеря, никто из ребят не мог их видеть. Вокруг дышал ночной лес, отблески лампы играли на черных стволах деревьев, дурманяще пахло болотными травами и близкой трясиной.

Эрен прижал Армина к себе и смотрел на него растерянно, словно сам не знал, что делать дальше.

— Ну, где твоя полянка? — тихо спросил Армин, немного подождав.

— Давай так постоим? — попросил Эрен.

— Хорошо, — поспешно ответил Армин и, немного помучившись, решился положить голову Эрену на плечо.

Тот чуть вздрогнул, а потом запустил пальцы в волосы Армина и начал осторожно перебирать их, нежно поглаживая его по голове.

У Армина внутри все перевернулось, он боялся дышать, шевелиться, боялся сказать что-то не то и оттолкнуть Эрена, нарушив то хрупкое и непонятное до конца чувство, что охватило сейчас их обоих.

Эрен отстранился первым, взгляд у него был немного обалдевшим.

— Тут недалеко, — буднично сказал он и снова пошел вперед, освещая им путь.

Армин глубоко вдохнул и поспешил следом.

На полянке они погасили лампу, чтобы полюбоваться на волшебное свечение гнилушек. Эрен настаивал, что это лесная магия, Армин смеялся и пытался объяснить, что это за свет.

Наспорившись и насмеявшись, они постелили плащи на покрытый мхом холмик, окружили его веревкой, снова зажгли лампу и устроились на плащах, опершись спинами о широкий ствол сильно накренившегося дерева.

— Как же ты обратно пойдешь? — забеспокоился Армин.

— Ничего, выйду пораньше, главное, до пяти успеть, а то подведу Марко, он же меня отпустил.

— Ты что, вообще не будешь спать?

— Да подумаешь, мне и не хочется!

— Прекрати! — велел Армин жестко. — Ложись-ка и поспи хоть пару часов.

— Куда ложиться?

— На меня! — ответил Армин и приглашающе похлопал себя по коленям.

— А ты что будешь делать?

— Охранять твой сон. Разбужу тебя, когда бекаса услышу. Он всегда в одно время начинает.

Эрен опустился к нему на колени и повозился, устраиваясь.

— Уютно, — заявил он. — Всегда бы так спал.

— Глупый, — нежно сказал Армин и положил руку ему на голову. — Спи.

Когда Эрен уснул, лицо у него разгладилось и стало безмятежным, как у ребенка. Армин долго еще любовался на то, как подрагивают во сне его ресницы — длинные и густые, отбрасывающие на лицо причудливые тени. Слушал его ровное, спокойное дыхание. Смотрел, как слегка раздуваются крылья носа. И никак не мог насмотреться и погасить наконец лампу.

Это была самая прекрасная ночь в его жизни.

***

 

— И давно это у вас? — спросил Жан, когда Армин кое-как разлепил глаза утром, пятый раз умываясь ледяной ключевой водой.

— Что — это? — непонимающе произнес Армин, сонно моргая.

— Ну, отношения, — неохотно уточнил Жан, отфыркиваясь и вытирая лицо рукавом.

— Отношения? Мы дружим с…

— Да перестань ты! — поморщился Жан. — Не делай из меня идиота. Эрен к тебе по-дружески столько часов по лесу продирался?

— Ну да.

— Погоди, так вы ничего такого? — Жан выглядел до крайности удивленным. — Ну, то есть совсем? Совсем ничего?

— Да о чем ты вообще? — нахмурился Армин.

— Вы… ну… не целовались ни разу? — пряча глаза, почти неразборчиво промямлил мигом покрасневший Жан.

Армин поперхнулся и закашлялся. Он хотел было спросить, как это можно — целоваться с другим парнем, но вдруг у него в голове щелкнуло, и факты сложились воедино.

— Вы с Марко целовались? — спросил он тихонько.

— Быстро ты соображаешь, — недовольно заметил Жан. — Да, мы вместе, и я вчера решил, что вы тоже.

— Я понял, — сказал Армин, подумал немного и уверенно добавил: — Да, мы тоже.

— Ты только что говорил… — начал было Жан, но Армин его перебил:

— Просто я не сразу понял, что между нами происходит. А теперь вот понимаю — благодаря тебе.

— Ты и не читал об этом, что ли? — спросил Жан с живым интересом.

— Нет, никогда. И не слышал о таком. Но я догадывался, только эти догадки все никак не могли оформиться в точные слова.

— Слушай, Микаса вас убьет, — осторожно сказал Жан.

— Не убьет, она об этом узнала раньше нас, пожалуй, — серьезно ответил Армин.

К ключу по тропинке спускались Милиус и Накк. Жан толкнул Армина локтем, чтобы больше ничего не говорил.

— Давайте, парни, выходить скоро. Умывайтесь быстрее.

Весь второй день перехода Армин вспоминал, как Эрен, собираясь уходить к своему отряду, потянулся к нему, словно хотел поцеловать, а потом дернулся, прикрыл рот рукой и быстро ушел, невнятно простившись.

Вспоминал и не мог сдержать счастливой улыбки.

***

 

Эрен шел по утреннему лесу, слушая птичье разноголосье, и думал об Армине. Армин-то различил бы всех этих птах, узнал бы каждую по ее песне, по оперению, по форме и цвету клюва. Армин вообще знал намного больше, чем любой из кадетов, даже больше, чем многие их преподаватели. Когда он говорил об узнанном из книг — спокойный и уверенный в своих словах, Эрен замирал от восторга, от гордости за него. «Он мой, мой», — проносилось у него в голове. Это были странные и непонятные мысли, они не заканчивались логичным и ожидаемым в таких случаях словом «друг».

«Он мой. Друг?»

Армин мог положить руку на муравейник, не боясь кишащих на нем муравьев, и муравьи не кусали его. Армин мог сделать пламя костра зеленым или фиолетовым, подсыпав туда щепотку белого порошка. Армин мог долго смотреть на Эрена широко раскрытыми восхищенными глазами, и от этого сердце Эрена замирало и сладко сжималось.

Волосы Армина пахли сухими листьями, ни у одной девушки в сто четвертом не было таких красивых волос, их хотелось наматывать на палец и отпускать, бесконечно перебирать, гладить…

Эрен остановился, пораженный этими мыслями. Когда он проснулся — сразу увидел склонившегося над ним Армина, его сияющие глаза, приоткрытые губы, пряди светлых волос, падающие на щеки. Эрен сам не понял, почему потянулся к Армину, как будто хотел его поцеловать. Хотел?

***

 

Как только они вернулись в казармы, Жан схватил его за локоть и утащил в дальний проход, где никого не было.

— Зачем ты приходил тогда? — спросил Жан мрачно.

— Ты совсем тугой? — удивился Эрен. — Я же ответил еще там!

— Ты не собираешься сказать ему?

— Сказать что? Убери уже клешни!

— А «кому?» не спрашиваешь, да? Все-таки ты идиот, а он быстро понял, что к чему, — удовлетворенно сказал Жан и выпустил наконец его локоть.

— Да что ты несешь, придурок? — окончательно растерялся Эрен, но Жан хмыкнул с самодовольным видом и ушел к Марко.

Тот улыбнулся ему так радостно, что Эрену отчего-то стало неловко наблюдать за ними, и он пошел искать Армина.

Армин сидел на крыльце казармы — в уголке, чтобы никому не мешать, — и разбирал сумку. Увидев Эрена, он вскинулся, заулыбался и похлопал ладонью по доскам крыльца рядом с собой.

— Я тебе принес разных перышек, и ягод насобирал, и нашел волчий коготь — смотри! — перечислял он, вытаскивая из сумки свои находки.

Эрен сел так близко к Армину, что вжался бедром в его бедро.

— Если бы я тебя поцеловал, ты бы сильно разозлился? — спросил он осторожно.

Армин замер, продолжая улыбаться.

— Совсем бы не разозлился, — мягко ответил он.

— А ты бы хотел? Ну, чтобы я тебя поцеловал?

— Конечно.

— И я хочу. Целовать тебя и вообще… Это же странно, да?

— Совсем не странно, — уверил его Армин.

Эрен наклонился к его уху и прошептал:

— Я еще хотел сказать… Ну, ты же знаешь, да?

— Знаю, — ответил Армин, — но все равно скажи.

И Эрен сказал.


End file.
